


Armored Heart

by Maxbass



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Fights, French Kissing, Futanari, Gentle Kissing, Impregnation, Kissing, Nursing, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Pregnancy, Rescue, Shower Sex, True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: As things look dark and Masane Amaha prepares for the afterlife when suddenly she gets pulled back by an unknown figure. After a period Masane opens her eyes and finds herself in unfamiliar surroundings.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (og) © MaxbassMasane Amaha and others © GONZOWitchblade created by Marc Silvestri, David Wohl, Brian Haberlin, Christina Z and Michael Turner
Relationships: Marcella Highthorn/Masane Amaha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Armored Heart

“Goodbye Rihoko, mama loves you! Take care of her Reiji!”Masana Amaha thinks as her mind and body seem to drown in the abyss after sacrificing herself. Suddenly a light comes closer and closer and suddenly she feels something around her waist right under her breasts. A warm whispers voice whispers “not yet, Masana”, and then everything goes dark as the Japanese woman passes out.

A soft groan escapes the woman’s lips while her eyes flutter open, the sudden bright light hurting her eyes. As they slowly get used to the light, she finds herself in an unknown bedroom and suddenly sits right up with a look of confusion on her face. A door opens and a woman with flame-colored hair steps in wearing an orange top, and breasts that seem a little bigger than hers, and wearing some lose fitting pants. “Ah you’re finally up”, the stranger’s warm voice say though it sounds familiar to Masana. 

“Sorry to startle you, my name is Marcella Highthorn. I got you from the dark seas where you were drowning. There is no way I will let a brave and beautiful woman die on my watch”, she says with an honest smile on her lips which gives the brunette some relief and relaxes a little when she smells something delicious. “Hope you like the soup I made, was going back and forth to get the ingredients I needed for it”, Marcella says and places the tray on Masana’s lap. “Mmm tastes good, Miss Highthorn”, the hot woman says while taking a sip, “I am Masana Amaha”, when she remembers that she has not yet introduced herself.

“A pleasure meeting you, Amaha-chan”, Marcella grins and gets up walks back to the room she came from when Masana suddenly notices that her host is completely naked now. “W-why are you naked?” she says in a stunned surprise now also noticing the tattoos now and wondering when her host got undressed so quickly. “Oh, when I saw you I thought it would only be polite for us both to be naked instead of just you”, the tattooed lady says with a grin, “you have been out for a few weeks, my dear”. Masana looks shocked and the notices that she is indeed naked and her clothes are on a chair next to her bed. “A few weeks?” she asks stunned and Marcella only nods.

“I think it was three weeks ago that I got you here and started taking care of you”, her host shouts from outside of the room. “Good thing I am very good at healing, otherwise you would have some scars on the beautiful body of yours”, Marcella says when she returns and points towards the mirror telling her she can check that out. Her memory gets jolted by that remark and looks herself all over and finds no wound at all. “Wow you’re amazing”, Masana says only then noticing the admiring look which causes her to blush before she sees something stir between Marcella’s legs.

Marcella notices the stair and giggles a little “yeah I am a hermaphrodite or a futanari as you would call me in Japan, Masana-chan”, she says without being embarrassed about it. Masana blushes a little embarrassed about her reaction but also because the futa keeps calling her chan. “I guess the people I love and care about think I am dead after what happened”, the woman says and Marcella thinks and nods “that is most likely the case, I’m afraid, my dear”. The Japanese woman could quite clearly see in Marcella’s behavior that the herm is neither from Japan nor familiar with the customs seeing as how direct and familiar she is acting towards her guest, if the look was not a dead giveaway. That last part made her chuckle which got a huge grin from Marcella. “I am glad you’re feeling well, enjoy your soup and give a shout if you need anything, otherwise have a good night, princess”, the goddess says with a wink as she walks out of the room.

The woman from Japan starts to eat the soup which is the most delicious soup she has ever eaten. When she finishes she puts the tray away and tries to sleep but her mind knows no rest. All the things that happened before and what she just heard keep hunting her through the night. Nightmare’s about her near death keep plaguing her through the night and wakes up screaming. She heard the stumbling from another room until she sees Marcella come running towards her. The flame-haired herm wraps her arms around the distraught woman and starts to rock the body quietly humming a soft tune which seems to calm her nerves. “I am so sorry hun, do you need some company while you try to get some sleep?” the goddess asked softly. And Masane nods softly as she sinks deeply in the herms chest, Marcella smiles as the two slowly go down on the mattress. The herm pulls the blanket over their naked bodies and then crawls in close holding Masane to her warm body as they drift away.

A ray of sunlight breaks through the crack of the bedroom shining into Masane\s eyes, her eyes open and puts a hand above her eyes to cover them when feels an arm around her waist and Marcella’s body pressed against her back. A blush appears on her cheeks when she thought of what happened yesterday and last night. She is both a little embarrassed about the thing that let to this situation and thinking about Marcella’s naked body. She lifts the blanket a little to get up but it gets pulled away more than she intended giving her a good look at the enormous morning wood the herm is sporting. “Wow, she is so big”, she whispers softly before standing up to look around and finds a shower.

The lovely and curvy woman fins what she was looking for and turns it on to let the water flow down her body. The water washes down not missing a spot as it makes her body glisten in the sunlight. A minute later she can smell food coming from the other room which made her mouth water and got out of the shower and finds her clothes on a chair which she puts on. “Something smells good”, she says as she enters the kitchen and sees Marcella making breakfast. Masane is a little relieved that Marcella is wearing clothes or she would have stared at that thick shaft for certain. “Thank you, I do hope you’ll enjoy it”, the herm says with a smile on her face putting the plates on the table as the brunette takes a seat.

They both start eating and Masane is again surprised at how good it tastes, she asks if Marcella is some kind of chef cook or something and gets replied with a nod and a “some kind”. She giggles and nods while they continue eating when Marcella suddenly asks if there are people she would need to look for her or might be worried about her. At first she stares blankly at the bluntness of the question but nods slowly. “I traveled with a girl whom I kind of adopted and her father who was a boyfriend at the time of the accident”, she says and sees a reaction on Marcella’s face which she could not read. “Guess we will have to look for them then, do you have an idea where they might be?” the herm asks and the woman, “probably at his apartment or nearby I assume”.

“Let’s go there then and see how things are if you don’t mind me tagging along?” the flame-haired goddess asks and Masane nods “yes I could use the help”. She receives a warm, loving smile and they finish their breakfast before they head out into the sun.

Seems it is a rental apartment they were in and Marcella explains that she does not have a house in Japan just yet. Masane smiles warmly at Marcella which makes the herm blush for the first time as they walk towards where she thinks Rihiko and Reiji might be. A few hours pass before she suddenly halts Marcella as she sees the ones they are looking for. Quickly the woman hides behind a pillar nearby and pulls Marcella close with a look of shock on her face. “Those two are the ones you were looking for, Masane-chan?” Marcella whispers softly and only gets a nod in response before Masane looks again and a tear comes to her eyes when she beholds the scene.

In front of her eyes she sees Reiji and Rihiko with another woman and the three of them seem happy as the unknown woman hooks her arm into that of the man who happily obliges and Rihiko smiles when this happens though calls the woman by a name not calling her mom. Though this is lost on Masane as she runs off into some random direction not looking where she is going not hearing what Marcella is saying to her. 

After an hour of running she finally stops and bends over to catch her breath when suddenly she hears voice coming from behind her. “Well well, look at we got here, some hot chick bending over in our neighborhood with such a hot body”, quickly as she hears that she stands up and looks in shock when she finds herself surrounded by a group of men who eye her lewdly. She gulps as her eyes dart from one man to the other coming in closer and closer not noticing her watch glowing when suddenly…

“STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!!!” a loud familiar face shouts out loud and all head turn to see the newcomer who looks rather angry. “MARCELLA?!” Masane screams in surprise before she realized what the herm was calling her. “Hehehe, looks like we got ourselves a coup[le of lesbians to rape straight”, one of the other man grins as they all lick their lips while they let Marcella get next to Masane and encircle them both. “W-why are you h-here?” Masane asks trying to hide the glow from the witchblade around her wrist. “For you of course, silly”, Marcella replies as she notices what Masane was doing “and they are not worth it to use that”, the herm slightly hints at the wrist. “Let me handle this, my dear…I am not just a cook”, she chuckles as that remarks reminds her of some action movie starring Steven Segal.

The men all chuckle as the all get closer to the pair when suddenly Marcella bursts forwards giving the first man a punch that sends him twenty feet back before she turns to the one closest to Masane and kicks him in the midsection causing him to buckle over and his face meets the goddess’ knee sending backwards with blood flying away from his broken nose. The other men look in shock at the display of Marcella’s fighting skills since they expected both women to be easy prey. Now three of them go after the herm and one of them gets a spinning kick to the head while the other two stand there stunned as their heads got stabbed by two orange energy blades emanating from Marcella’s fists which sends the remaining criminals packing while Marcella pulls the energy blades away and the pair slump to the ground.

Marcella turns around while her energy psy-blades disappear and looks towards a stunned Masane. “I am a bit like you”, she smiles and pints at the witchblade “I saw that when I saved you when you were on the brink of dying. When I saw you turn back to your human form I fell in love with you, I know it is silly but I really did and still do. I hope you can accept me as I am, Masane-chan”, she smiles nervously when she only has shown that she is but most importantly…her feelings. Masane looks in shock at first at the display of her rescuer’s power but more so about the confession she has just heard. She looks confused while her mind and heart are fighting for a reply; the brunette starts to blush when she had looked into her heart seeing as how it responded when Marcella called Masane her girlfriend and knew the answer then.

“It is kind of hard since we have known one another only for two days but I can’t deny that there is a connection between us from the moment I met you”, Masane says stepping closer seeing how nervous Marcella is, it was unbelievable that someone that just dispatched those men can be so vulnerable, her hands goes to the cheek of the herm which makes Marcella blush a little before Masane locks her lips on Marcella’s and the two share a passionate kiss right in the middle of the streets. Marcella’s arms go around Masane’s waist pulling her in closer as their tongues dance with one another.

“Mmmm lets go to my apartment, darling” Marcella whispers when she breaks the kiss, the both of them blushing while Masane nods. The herm goddess holds her now girlfriend close when suddenly they are in her room. “You have much to learn about me”, Marcella says sticking her tongue out before Masane presses hers against it and they continue where they left off as the fall on the bed, landing on top of one another kissing deeply while their hands rub all over the other’s body. Slowly they start to undress only breaking the kiss when their tops and bras come off. “You’re so beautiful”. Marcella whispers in Masane’s ear before they pull their panties down. Marcella’s cock stands proud and tall and Masane’s pussy leaks like crazy as they kiss more.

They do not want to stop kissing while they cup their lover’s ass while the herm grins her thick shaft against the woman’s wet slit to get it all lubed up. “Mmm ready?” Marcella whispers lovingly and Masane nods as she feels the head press against her lower lips. Slowly the herm presses the head in letting that wet twat wrap itself around it and get used to her size and girth.”Mmm”, the woman moans in the kiss while it sinks deeper into her womanhood feeling the head press against the entrance of her womb. “Mmm do it, baby! Please go deeper, my love”, Masane whispers holding her lover tightly wrapped between her legs and arms. Her nails are pressed against the skin of her lover; a gasp escapes her lips as it enters her breeding hole. That moment of tension causes her nails to dig into Marcella’s skin making some scratches but they quickly disappear.

Slowly the pace quickens that thick ass of Marcella moving faster and slowly the pleasure becomes too much and the two stop kissing and instead focus on their lovemaking. “Oooh baby you’re driving me crazy mmm you’re dick is so big and feel so good mmm oh god yes!” Masane screams in pleasure as her honey pot leaks more honey though wrapped tightly on her girlfriend’s thick fuck meat. “It’s all yours, my love! Aaaaah as much as my heart is!” Marcella growls in lust as her dong throbs inside her lover. “Oooh aaah mmm yes I take it aaah my heart and pussy all belong to you aaah I love you so much”, Masane moans aloud as both their heart and lust are completely open to one another; the armor on their hearts shatters completely.

“F-fuck I think I am going to cum soon, baby”, Marcella mutters between moans, her ding dong almost vibrating into the woman’s slit making her shiver and quiver in pleasure. “Do it, Aaah please cum inside me, please fill my womb with your seed!” Masane almost begs aware of the possible risk but willing to take it. The herm locks her lips on her lover’s lips while her hips keep swinging faster and faster, pre cum already leaks into the womb. Her hips shake and then hilts her meat sword deep into its scabbard which shortly gets followed by a scream from both ladies as Marcella begins to pump her seed deep into Masane’s womb while Masane squirts all over Marcella’s crotch both sexes claiming one another.

A few hours intense lovemaking pass and the two lay there in each other’s arms, panting heavily and kiss softly. The bed smells of sex but neither mined that, so happy to lay there and cuddle. It is almost dark and they smile and then Marcella asks “shall we take a shower and I’ll make dinner and go out, Masane-chan?” “That sounds lovely and maybe see the sun come up, Marcella-chan”, the woman says and they giggle as they to the shower taking it together before they have dinner and go out in the night.

Eight months pass and in the meantime Masane Amaha becomes Masane Highthorn as the two got engaged and married five months after they met. Though their marriage was short after their first encounter, the two knew from that first day that they were meant for one another. 

“Masane?” she hears a familiar voice call her name and she turns around to see Reiji, Rihoko and the unknown woman she saw eight months ago. “I am glad you are still alive, I thought you had died. Why have you not contacted us if you were still alive?” he asks and she tells them that when she came to a few weeks had passed and she saw that they had already moved on, her thumb pointing at the unknown woman now introduced as Miho and did not want to disturb or ruin what they had build up. Reiji nods when Marcella joins in from something she needed to get and Masane and Marcella kiss each other softly on the lips. Rihoko gives Masane a big hug and then feels a huge bump on Masane’s belly and steps back with a smile. “Mhm, Marcella and I are married and we’re expecting our first child soon”, Masane says with a smile on her face as Marcella hugs her from behind.

The end.


End file.
